Aishiteru
by Fear-Teh-Keiko
Summary: And InoxSakura lemon.It probably sucks,but i'll just wait for feed back until i actually decide.If you don't like lemons,yuri,or anything close to that,DONT READ DX
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok,this is my first lemon and people should be shocked to find that it's yuri :P**_

_**Prolly not that good XD**_

_**Warnings:I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**_Sakura was surprised to find Ino standing outside her door when she opened it to leave that morning.Ino was in a position that showed she was about to knock.

"Oh.Hi Ino."

"Hi,S-Sakura."

"_What does she have behind her back?" _Sakura asked herself when she noticed that Ino had her hands behind her back,gripping something.

Ino apparently noticed that she had noticed what she was doing.

"I guess you're probably wondering what I'm doing here,Sakura."

"A little bit." Sakura responded.

"This a little difficult-and embarrassing-for me to do,but…here." When she ended her sentence she shoved a bouquet of flowers in front of Sakura's face with a blush crossing the bridge of her nose.

"Eh?" Sakura looked very surprised by now.She took the flowers and saw a small piece of paper flutter out.She caught it and was shocked at what it said:

"_Aishiteru" _Was what it said.

Sakura looked up to discover Ino looking away and her blush deepening.

"I-Ino…?"

"I knew it!I knew you wouldn't like it!" And she turned around a started to walk away,tiny tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Wait,Ino!" Sakura caught Ino by her shoulder,spun her around,and caught her in a kiss,a small blush forming on her own face.

Ino was shock that Sakura would have done this,and she didn't have anymore time to think before she was pulled inside Sakura's apartment with the door shut behind them.

Ino was the one to deepen the kiss,pulling Sakura closer.The was a small rumpling sound as Sakura pulled off the jacket Ino had on.

"Ino,wait…what if someone finds out?" said Sakura as she pulled away somewhat.

"Hold on…no one will find out." Ino let go of the other and went around,closing the curtains and locking the doors.

They pulled each other close,drawing a small mewl from Sakura.

Ino laid on the couch and pulled Sakura down with her,kissing her deeply.

They fumbled around with each other's clothes,finally a red and pink shirt belonging to Sakura fluttered to the floor,the owner gasping at the breeze she felt.

Sakura,wanting to see Ino in the same postion,grabbed the ends of the opposite's shirt and pulling up.

Ino gasped the same as Sakura pulled the last of the shirt off her arm and smirking.

Ino grappled on to the obvious uke and kissed her passionately,fumbling with her bra until it came loose and joined the shirt on the floor.

Sakura was somewhat embarrassed at the fact she wasn't all that blessed in that area.

Ino giggled at the sight and trailed a few butterfly kisses down her neck,causing a slight moan from Sakura.

Going a little lower,Ino was earned with a gasp when she flicked a tongue at pink nipple.

She slowly circled the areola and kissed the small bud,squeezing it's twin a small bit,a moan uttering deep from Sakura's chest.

Ino trailed more kisses and licked through her navel before unzipping Sakura's jeans.

"Wow,you sure are original." Ino grinned and looked up at Sakura who gave her a gentle nudge on her head and replayed,"Just hurry up and take 'em off,Ino-pig."

"As you wish." And she went back to Sakura's pink and sakura-covered panties.

She slowly grabbed the sides and pulled down,Sakura looking away,blushing.

Ino started at her navel and licked down,slowly spreading Sakura's legs and lapped at the nub that was now hard.

There was a loud gasp as Sakura blushed harder,if even possible.

Ino poked at the opening,hoping Sakura would be wet enough soon.She slowely slid her finger in,Sakura squirming as she did.She wiggled it around a little bit before licked at the now hard clit.

She slid her tongue over the hard bump and slid her finger out before pushing back in at a faster rate,a moan erupting from Sakura's throat.

This continued for a few minutes.

Both Sakura and Ino were very wet by now,Ino sliding her bra off and unzipping her own pants.

A pile of clothes were forming on the floor,consisting of 1 jacket,2 bras,2 shirts,2 pairs of pants,and 2 pairs of panties,one ripped in a blind fight to get them off.

Ino parted from Sakura's privates and snaked up and was on top of Sakura,kissing her,tongues wrapping around each other,light mewling coming from Sakura.

Ino rubbed her chest and stomach against Sakura's,moans coming from both.

"Hah…Ino…"Sakura looked at Ino,lust in both's eyes.

Both parted their legs,Ino on top of Sakura,rubbing together,moans erupting,a small squelching sound coming from below.

Their backs arched,crotches closer now.

"Ha!" Ino rubbed faster,gasping and groaning and moaning,all at once.

"Ino!!"

"Sakura!!"

At the same time,white flashed across both their eyes,bodily fluids flew across Sakura's stomach,Ino collapsing at the same spot and flicked her tongue out and licked up both's juices.

They looked each other,aftershock of that amazing moment zinging through their bodies.

Ino smiled at her uke and crawled up beside her.

"Aishiteru,Sakura."

"Aishiteru,Ino."

And both slowly fell into a deep sleep,in each other's arms and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_Knock,knock,knock_

_Why isn't she answering?_

Naruto and Sasuke we're thinking the same thing as they stood outside of Sakura's apartment.

Naruto,being the kniving little bastard he is,pulled a hair pin out of nowhere and began work on the door knob.

Sakura,being the light sleeper she is,noticed the small commotion and immediately got worried.Shaking Ino awake,Sakura told her to go hide in her bedroom and get dressed.

Gathering her clothes as she ran,Ino rushed into what was obviously her cherry-blossom's room while Sakura herself got dressed quickly.But Ino failed to grab her bra,which was still by a table.

The door rushed open,just as Sakura had her socks on.

"Oh,hi Naruto,Sasuke." She smiled politely,acting as if nothing happened.

"Why didn't you answer!" Naruto asked worriedly,really wondering why she hadn't answered.

"Oh,I was a bit drowsy so I took a nap,thus failing to hear you knocking."

"Hey,what's this?" Sasuke smirked as he picked up a purple bra with a heart on it.

_Oh,CRAP!_

"Uh…uh…uh…It's mine!Yeah,it's mine!" She replying nervously,grabbing for it.

"Oh,but Sakura,your not a 36B.Your barely a B." Naruto said,noticing the size of it.

"Hey!That was unneeded-" Before she could say anything else,and an ugly clatter came from her room.

"What was that!" Naruto was surprised obviously,and ran toward her room,Sasuke not far behind.

"No!Wait!"

"But Sakura!This could be something dangerous!" Sasuke retorted.

It's MY apartment,so I think I should open it! Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"But-"

"BACK UP!" Sakura yelled,pushing them aside and down the hall.

She opened the door to see a blushing Ino with her one sock on and the other on the floor,mouthing "I fell" to Sakura.

"Heh,guys,it's OK.It was squirrel that accidentally fell through my window and went berserk." Sakura reassured both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well,ok then.We really just came by to say hi." Sasuke chimed in happily.

"Well,ok then.Bye." Naruto said unsurely.But he had a plan.

"Ok then.The door's open.Goodbye-!!" Naruto zoomed past her before she could finish her sentence.

"Naruto,NO!"

Naruto ignored her cry and threw open the bedroom door.

"Uh…uh…Ino?" Naruto stared at this sight,Ino buttoning her jeans.Sasuke soon joined him in staring,Ino with pure shock on her face.Naruto didn't move from his spot until Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and said,"Uhm…sorry about this…apparently it wasn't a very good time…for either of you."

Sakura just stood there,staring straight ahead and face reddening.She heard the door closing.When she was sure they were gone,she ran over to Ino and hugged her.

"Promise me,what ever they tell people,that you'll still love me."

"Of course Sakura."

"I've actually been liking you for a while now.But…I didn't think anything of it.But now I know it's love."


End file.
